I Had A Dream
by Yod'ah
Summary: Fic terminée - Buffy qui n'est pas vraiment morte à la fin de la saison 5 doit se remettre sur pied pour affronter un démon amenant l'hiver à Sunndale en mai.
1. Intro

**I HAD A DREAM**

INTRO: Apres les evenements de _The Gift_, Buffy qui n'est pas vraiment morte se reveille d'un profond coma et va devoir affronter un démon qui apporte l'hiver avec lui au mois de mai...  
DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Buffy the Vampire Slayer et Angel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon et je ne tire aucun profit de leur utilisation dans mon texte.  
NOTES : # Cette fic se situe après _The Gift_ (BtVS 5.22) et ne tient pas compte des saisons 6 et 7  
# Les mots en italique sont soit des titres d'ouvrages existants ou non, soit des mots prononcés en français par nos amis anglophones...  
# Je tiens à préciser que cette fic est déjà complète. Il me faut juste le temps d'adapter les pages au bon format pour FF.net. 

------------------------------------------------ 

PREGENERIQUE

  
INT. UNE PIECE NON DEFINIE - NUIT

Dawn est endormie dans un fauteuil. On entend des bips à intervalles de temps réguliers.

  
EXT. SITE DE CONSTRUCTION - NUIT

Cette scène est celle de l'épisode 100. Buffy et Dawn sont en haut de la plate forme. Le portail qui doit ammener la dimension demoniaque de Glory sur terre est ouvert dessous.

{Remarque : Cette traduction n'est pas la VF, mais une traduction que j'ai faite moi à partir de la VO}

BUFFY  
Dawn ecoute moi. Ecoute. Je t'aime.   
Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais c'est ma mission.  
Dis à Giles que j'ai... Dit à Giles que j'ai enfin compris  
et que je vais bien. Dis à mes amis que  
je les aime. Tu dois prendre soin d'eux  
maintenant -- vous devez tous prendre soin  
de vous. Tu dois être forte. Dawn.  
La chose la plus dure en ce monde est  
d'y vivre. Sois brave. Vis. Pour moi. 

Buffy court jusqu'au bout de la plate forme et se jette dans le portail. Dawn regarde en pleurant sa soeur tomber dans la masse d'energie et disparaitre dans un eclair de lumiere blanche, entrainant une augmentation de l'energie. Alors qu'elle flotte au centre du portail, Buffy est frappée par l'equivalent d'un million de volts d'electricité. Ses yeux se ferment brutalement...

Le portail grandit puis se contracte soudainement jusqu'à ne plus exister...

puis le corps de Buffy tombe lourdement au sol.

  
EXT. CIMETIERE - JOUR

La tombe est dans une zone isolé, ombragée par des saules. On peut distinguer une inscription sur la pierre :

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS 

1981-2001 

BELOVED SISTER,  
DEVOTED FRIEND 

SHE SAVED THE WORLD A LOT

  
INT. PIECE INDEFINIE - NUIT

Dawn se reveille soudainement

DAWN  
Giles !

Giles est assis dans un fauteuil à coté d'elle.

GILES  
Quoi ? Encore le même rêve ?

DAWN  
Oui. Si vous saviez comme c'est affreux.  
J'ai peur.

GILES  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est là.

DAWN  
Elle est tout ce qui me reste depuis que maman...

Silence

DAWN  
Elle **DOIT** se réveiller...

En balayant la scène, on peut découvrir un moniteur cardiaque, source des bips qu'on entend depuis le debut. La pièce est en fait une chambre d'hopital. Le moniteur cardiaque est sur une étagère, au dessus du lit de... **BUFFY**, endormie, en chemise de nuit blanche, tenue classique des patients de l'hopital. Des éléctrodes la relient au moniteur cardiaque. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse lentement.

GILES  
Meme Faith est sortie de son coma... Je ne vois pas  
pourquoi Buffy ne se réveillerais pas.  


DAWN  
J'espère qu'elle elle attendra pas 6 mois...

--- BLACK OUT ---

**FIN DU PREGENERIQUE**


	2. Act One

**I HAD A DREAM**

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Buffy the Vampire Slayer et Angel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon et je ne tire aucun profit de leur utilisation dans mon texte. 

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews même si l'histoire est déjà terminée. Ca aide toujours pour les épisodes suivants 

------------------------------------------------

ACT ONE

  
INT. CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL DE BUFFY - NUIT

La poignée de la porte tourne et la porte s'ouvre. Willow rentre, suivie par un homme qui porte un pull beige, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et qui n'est autre qu'Angel

ANGEL  
Salut Dawn ! Giles.

DAWN  
Angel ! Alors t'es venu finalement ?

ANGEL  
Bien sur petit bout. (Little bit en anglais)

DAWN  
C'est marrant, d'habitude le seul qui m'appelle  
comme ça c'est...

Mais elle s'arrête avant de prononcer le nom de Spike, puisque c'est bien connu que entre Angel et lui c'est pas la meilleure entente. De toute façon, elle remarque qu'Angel est en train de faire des messes basses avec Willow.

ANGEL  
J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est pas réelle...

WILLOW  
Elle l'est, c'est juste les souvenirs qui sont faux.

ANGEL  
Alors avant, je l'ai jamais rencontrée ?

WILLOW  
C'est si difficile à croire après avoir vu  
Cordelia devenir princesse à... Comment  
ça s'appelle déjà ? Palia ?

Angel esquisse un sourire en repensant à la première fois qu'il a vu Cordy sur son trône...

ANGEL  
Pylea.

Puis il reprend à haute voix en s'adressant à Giles 

ANGEL  
Alors, comment elle va ?

GILES  
Son état n'a pas bougé. Le medecin  
a dit qu'elle pouvait rester comme ça encore  
quelques heures, quelques jours... ou quelques mois.

Angel réalise que depuis qu'il est entré, il a toujours son bouquet de fleurs à la main, puis le tend vers Dawn. 

ANGEL  
J'ai apporté des fleurs.

DAWN  
Merci. Je vais essayer de trouver  
un vase pour les mettre.

Elle se lève et sort de la chambre. Angel prend sa place aux cotés de Buffy puis prend sa main dans la sienne. Il la regarde longuement et lui depose un baiser sur le front...

ANGEL  
Willow, y'aurait pas une formule  
magique pour ces cas là ?

WILLOW  
Tara doit chercher dans les bouquins  
de Giles, mais...

GILES  
... je ne suis pas sur que ce soit  
une bonne chose d'essayer de   
la réveiller avec la magie.

Dawn entre un vase à la main et referme derrière elle, sans attirer l'attention sur elle...

DAWN  
Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien un rituel magique  
qui l'a mise dans cet état.

Willow et Angel se retournent surpris que la jeune fille soit deja revenue.

WILLOW  
T'as trouvé un vase ?

DAWN  
Oui, ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup visité  
l'hopital. Je sais où demander des vases. Je vais le remplir.

Elle se dirige donc vers les toilettes pour prendre de l'eau, puis revient et prend les fleurs d'Angel pour les mettre dans son vase, puis elle pose le tout sur une petite table, à coté des quelques magazines qu'elle avait apportés pour passer le temps...

ANGEL  
Qu'est ce que tu disais sur la magie ?

DAWN  
Puisque c'est une force surnaturelle  
qui l'a mise dans cet etat, on pourrait  
utiliser la magie pour la guérir ? Je sais que j'y  
connais rien à la magie, à part que "Je suis la clé"  
et que normalement c'est moi qui devrait être là,  
mais pourquoi on essaierais pas ?

GILES  
Dawn, les forces divines sont au delà  
de tous les pouvoirs que l'on peut atteindre  
avec de simples formules magiques. Et je ne  
suis pas sur que si on y arrivait, les medecins  
trouvent ça naturel...

DAWN  
Giles, quand c'était maman, j'ai fini par  
admettre que c'était une cause naturelle,  
et que la magie n'aiderait pas. Mais Buffy,  
elle c'est pas pareil, c'est de la faute de Glory.

  
INT. CHAMBRE DE TARA ET WILLOW - NUIT

Tara tourne les pages d'un livre de magie ouvert devant elle, _Chroniques du Sommeil_.Lorsqu'elle arrive à la page "Sortir quelqu'un d'un très profond sommeil", elle s'arrête et lit le texte... Puis parle à voix haute (ou alors s'adresserait elle à Amy (toujours en rat) et Miss Kitty Fantastico ?)

TARA  
Voilà, ça devrait être bon. Alors il  
faut que j'aille au Magic Box prendre  
ces ingrédients, puis en modifiant  
un peu cette formule...

Elle referme le bouquin après avoir pris soin de corner la page et s'apprète à partir quand Miss Kitty Fantastico fait tomber un livre d'une étagère.

TARA  
Non ! J'ai pas le temps de ranger...  
Je reviens tout à l'heure. En attendant,  
n'en renverse pas d'autre.

Lorsqu'elle est sur le point de sortir, on frappe à la porte.

TARA  
Oui ?

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre Xander et Anya.

TARA  
Entrez. J'allais partir, mais qu'est-ce qui  
vous ammène à cette heure ci ?

XANDER  
On vient aux nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que  
tu as trouvé ? Formule magique ? Philtre ?  
Talisman ?

TARA  
J'ai trouvé ça dans les _Chroniques du Sommeil_.

Et alors qu'elle lui montre sa trouvaille, Anya est distraite par Miss Kitty Fantastico qui tourne autour du livre renversé...

XANDER  
De la lavande ? Pour réveiller Buffy ?

Tara sourit.

TARA  
Non, en fait c'est pas un ingredient actif. Ca sert  
juste à masquer un peu l'odeur du souffre...

ANYA  
_Les Contes de Perrault_ ? Tu sais que Blanche Neige  
a vraiment existé ? En fait j'ai exaucé un de ses voeux.  
Elle voulait que sa belle mère arrête de la persecuter  
et j'ai eu l'idée de la pomme empoisonnée. La belle  
mère a juste été conseillée, elle a rien inventé...

TARA  
T'as une façon bizzare d'exaucer les voeux.

ANYA  
Au fait elle etait pas morte. Juste dans le coma.  
Mais sa belle mère la croyait morte et alors elle l'a  
lachée... Par contre le prince charmant c'était  
involontaire. Surement un coup des fées de la  
princesse Aurore...

XANDER  
Celles de la _Belle au Bois Dormant_ ?

ANYA  
Oui. Elle a existé elle aussi. D'ailleurs après son  
mariage, elle a été delaissé par le prince et elle  
m'a invoquée... Je ne comprend toujours pas  
pourquoi dans l'histoire on dit qu'ils eurent beaucoup  
d'enfants puisque son voeu a été très amusant à exaucer.  
Surtout qu'à l'époque, y'avait pas de viagra...

Puis pendant qu'elle raconte son histoire, Xander prend Tara à part.

XANDER  
Dis, y'aurais pas un moyen de lui enlever tous  
ces souvenirs ? C'est très perturbant de sortir  
avec une ex-demone qui a tout ses souvenirs...

TARA  
Je pense pas pouvoir faire ça seule...  
Il faudrait contacter d'Hoffryn, après tout, c'est  
à lui qu'elle devait ses pouvoirs...

Anya s'aperçois que son public n'est pas intéréssé par sa version de _la Belle au Bois Dormant_...

ANYA  
Hey ! Vous m'écoutez ou j'arrête ?

XANDER  
Arrête toi. On va aller au Magic Box prendre les  
ingrédients dont Tara a besoin pour Buffy, puis  
on ira directement à l'hopital.

ANYA  
OK. Je me tais et je suis...

Tara ramasse le livre et le repose sur l'étagère, puis ils repartent tous les trois...  


  
INT. HOPITAL, COULOIR - AUBE

Tara, Anya et Xander arrivent à l'hopital avec 2 paquets. Ils croisent une infirmière et l'arrêtent.

XANDER  
S'il vous plait, on cherche Buffy Summers ?

INFIRMIERE  
Chambre 15, au bout du couloir à gauche.  
Mais que faites vous avec ces herbes ? C'est  
interdit dans ce service.

XANDER  
C'est pour faire un _pot-pourri_. Notre amie  
deteste l'odeur des hopitaux, la javel etc...  
Alors si elle se réveille, on voudrait qu'elle soit bien.

INFIRMIERE  
D'accord, allez-y...

TARA  
Merci beaucoup.

Puis l'infirmière repart dans un sens, le petit groupe dans l'autre, vers la chambre de Buffy.

ANYA  
Un _pot-pourri_ ?

XANDER  
C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux comme  
excuse... 10, 11, 12, 14... Ah, voilà. Chambre 15.

ANYA  
Eh ! Y'a pas de chambre 13 ?

TARA  
On est à Sunnydale. La Bouche de l'Enfer, alors  
les superstitions vont bon train tu sais...

Alors que Xander tend sa main pour ouvrir, la porte s'ouvre seule, puis Angel sort...

XANDER  
Angel ! Déjà là ?

ANGEL  
Je suis venu dès que Willow m'a prévenu.  
Tu es Tara non ? Willow m'a parlé de toi pendant le voyage...

TARA  
Ah... Oui c'est moi... On a.... une formule qui pourrait marcher.

ANGEL  
Giles n'a pas l'air trop d'accord pour ça...

XANDER  
D'accord ou pas, il faut toujours essayer...  
Mais tu restes pas ?

ANGEL  
Le soleil va se lever. La chambre est exposée à l'Est,  
alors à moins que vous ne vouliez faire un barbecue,  
je peux pas rester... Giles m'a proposer d'aller  
attendre chez lui...

XANDER  
OK. On te préviendra si ça marche.

Angel les quitte et le petit groupe rentre dans la chambre.

  
INT. CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL DE BUFFY - SUITE

WILLOW  
Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose ?

TARA  
Oui, j'ai trouvé une formule qui fonctionne  
avec un philtre dans les _Chroniques du Sommeil_...

GILES  
C'est celui que je t'ai prété il y a 2 semaines.  
Je croyais l'avoir récupéré...

TARA  
Non. Vous me l'aviez demandé, mais  
je l'avais gardé pour rechercher quelque chose.  
Et après, Glory m'a aspiré le cerveau...

GILES  
Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas  
sûr que ce soit la meilleur solution... Et les  
medecins...

ANYA  
Les medecins ? On s'en fiche d'eux. Tout ce qu'ils  
savent faire c'est passer 10 minutes à regarder des  
résultats d'analyses avant de dire qu'elle est dans le  
coma... Moi aussi je peux le faire, regardez.

Giles l'arrête alors qu'elle sort une facture du Magic Box de sa poche et commence à faire semblant de lire des noms scientifiques et des nombres...

GILES  
C'est bien Anya. Tu as raison, on va essayer.  
Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

XANDER  
J'éspère bien. Qu'on soit pas  
obligés de retourner au Magic Box. Ca fait  
loin. On a fait un sacré détour pour  
passer prendre ces herbes...

ANYA  
De toute façon, j'ai la liste de tout ce que vous  
avez pris sur cette facture...

XANDER  
Pardon ?!

  
EXT. DEVANT L'HOPITAL - AUBE

Sur le parking ouest de l'hopital, Angel cherche à regagner sa voiture avant que le soleil ne se lève trop haut et ne sois plus caché par le batiment medical. Le vampire se retrouve soudain face à --

ANGEL  
-- Spike !

SPIKE  
Angel ! Tu es déjà là ? Les infos vont vite dis donc !

ANGEL  
Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est l'ère de la communication William

SPIKE  
Allez, tu remets ça... Je m'appelle Spike !

ANGEL  
Je sais, mais j'aime bien te taquiner... Comme  
Dru et Darla...

SPIKE  
Oui, on m'a dit que tu as voulu les bruler ?

ANGEL  
Oui, mais avant je les ai laissées jouer  
un peu avec des avocats diaboliques...

SPIKE  
Brave Angel. Toujours à défendre les innocents...  
Au moins Buffy elle défend sa famille, elle.  
Pas comme toi...

ANGEL  
Désolé, tu veux que je te brule aussi Spike ?

SPIKE  
Je ne trouve pas ça drole. Et je te rappelle que  
malgré ton âme, t'es toujours pas humain...  
Dommage pour toi, ma puce ne te protegera pas.

En disant ces mots, il se change en vampire et tente de frapper Angel qui esquive le coup et le frappe à son tour en prenant lui aussi son visage de vamp.

ANGEL  
Tu veux te battre ? Alors battons nous.

Ils enchaînent alors une series de coups de poings et de pieds en se déplaçant sans s'en apercevoir vers la delimitation de l'ombre de l'hopital... C'est finalement Angel qui entre le premier dans la lumière et commence à fumer. Voyant ceci, Spike s'arrête et reprend son visage humain tandis qu'Angel regagne l'ombre.

SPIKE  
T'as failli etre cuit à point... Je m'en serais voulu.

ANGEL  
OK, t'as gagné. Je te laisse, mais c'est pas la peine  
d'aller les voir. La chambre de Buffy est plein Est,  
c'est toi qui sera cuit.

SPIKE  
J'attendrais dans le couloir si il faut. Et puis  
le petit bout a besoin de distraction dans  
des moments comme ça...

  
INT. CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL DE BUFFY - JOUR

Tara et Willow ont préparé le philtre et elles s'apprètent à lancer le sort de réveil.

GILES  
Morphéus, dieu du sommeil, je t'implore.  
Laisse nous pénétrer ton monde.  
Laisse nous acceder aux esprits de tes hôtes.

WILLOW  
J'appelle l'esprit de la Tueuse ---

TARA  
--- reviens de ton profond voyage.  
Ne reste pas prisonnière du sommeil.

GILES  
Tu n'es pas esclave de Morphée.  
Tu es libre d'aller et venir. Quitte le sommeil.

  
EXT. DESERT - JOUR

C'est un désert de sable et de rochers. De grandes dunes de sable blanc, parsemées ici et là de quelques plantes seches et cactus, se trouvent au pied de falaises rocheuses couleur ocre. C'est le désert de la première tueuse, la "Primitive" (cf épisodes 4.22 Restless et 5.18 Intervention). Et elle est là. Avec son air sauvage et ses vetements usés. Contrairement à sa première rencontre avec Buffy, elle s'exprime directement, sans intermediaire (note : Dans l'épisode Restless, elle s'exprime à travers Tara). Buffy est sur une dune de sable en face d'elle. Les deux tueuses marchent l'une vers l'autre.

BUFFY  
Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Enfin non. Pourquoi  
es-tu ici ? Tu me persecute encore dans mon sommeil ?  
On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter la vie privée des gens ?  
On t'a pas invoquée cette fois que je sache ? Et ne me fais  
pas encore le coup de "Je suis la forme qui représente ton guide"  
voilà où j'en suis de t'avoir écouté avec ton "Death is your Gift".

PRIMITIVE  
Si ! On m'a de nouveau appellée pour être ton guide sur   
le chemin vers le réveil. Tu dois me suivre.

BUFFY  
Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

PRIMITIVE  
Tu devras chercher seule la bonne route.  
Elle peut être très longue à trouver...

  
INT. CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL DE BUFFY - JOUR

Willow, Giles et Tara continuent le sort.

GILES  
Ô Morphéus, je t'en conjure,  
libère la tueuse de ton emprise.  
Tu ne peux la garder contre sa volonté.

  
EXT. DESERT - JOUR

Buffy lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu où se forment subitement de gros nuages d'orage qui masquent rapidement le soleil. La luminosité baisse fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse presque nuit...

PRIMITIVE  
Il arrive. Tu dois t'abriter.

BUFFY  
Quoi ?

Un premier éclair déchire violemment le ciel et eclaire comme si le soleil n'avait pas été absent de la scène. Puis quelques goutes d'eau tombent sur Buffy qui se dirige alors vers une grotte creusée dans un rocher. A peine est-elle dedans qu'un autre eclair vient frapper un arbre pas loin de la primitive, restée dehors. La foudre est suivie par une brutale augmentation de la pluie. Les quelques goutes qui tombaient jusque là se trouvent maintenant mélées à des chutes d'eau torentielles. Mais la première tueuse ne bouge pas. Elle reste sous la pluie, à coté de l'arbre foudroyé, sous le regard de Buffy. Le silence est long, mais il est brisé par un autre éclair qui tonne violemment, ce après quoi la primitive reprend la parole... 

PRIMITIVE  
La fin de ton sommeil approche...

Buffy lui tourne le dos et avance dans la grotte en répondant sechement à la primitive.

BUFFY  
Je maitrise mon sommeil.  
Je dors quand je veux, et je  
me réveille quand je veux. Personne  
ne décide de ça à ma place. Alors  
oublie moi !

  
INT. TEMPLE STYLE GREC - SUITE

La grotte débouche sur un grand temple, avec des colonnes tout autour. Au milieu se trouve un bassin rond, éclairé par un rayon de soleil qui passe dans un trou du plafond. Les nuages ont maintenant disparu. Au fond de la pièce, dans la pénombre, on distingue une statue représentant un dieu, allongé sur un lit. Buffy s'approche du bassin. Elle y voit au fond l'image de ses amis dans la chambre d'hopital.

BUFFY  
C'est quoi ça ? T'avais pas des cartes  
comme la dernière fois ?

  
INT. CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL DE BUFFY - JOUR

GILES  
Elle n'est pas consciente,  
mais pourtant elle vit.

WILLOW  
Morphéus, ton pouvoir ne supprime  
pas les âmes...

GILES  
Il ne leur offre que du repos...

WILLOW  
Maintenant Morphéus,  
je te défie de refuser notre souhait.

GILES  
Rend nous l'âme de la tueuse,  
que Buffy Summers revienne parmi nous.

TARA  
Xander, fais la boire.

Xander verse alors le breuvage dans la bouche de Buffy... Puis Willow allume deux bougies...

WILLOW  
Il faut faire bruler le souffre, l'encens et la lavande.

Tara sort trois petites pochettes en papier contenant les trois ingrédients à bruler.

TARA  
Normalement, elle devrait se réveiller  
après avoir brulé l'encens...

  
INT. TEMPLE

Buffy regarde la statue au fond du temple. Elle ne représente personne d'autre que Morphée, le dieu du sommeil. Puis Buffy regarde à nouveau dans le bassin et distingue cette fois ci, sur les bords, un escalier qui descend au fond. En relevant les yeux, elle se retrouve face à la primitive.

PRIMITIVE  
C'est le passage vers le réveil.  
Tu es dans le temple de Morphée. Il  
veille sur ton sommeil. Maintenant que tu  
es là, c'est la seule sortie possible pour  
te réveiller et les retrouver...

BUFFY  
Est-ce le bon choix ?

PRIMITIVE  
Si tu ne le sais pas, je ne peux rien te dire.  
Tu dois être seule à choisir ta destinée.

--- BLACK OUT ---

**END OF ACT ONE**


	3. Act Two

**I HAD A DREAM**

DISCLAIMER: Comme d'hab : Les personnages de Buffy the Vampire Slayer et Angel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon et je ne tire aucun profit de leur utilisation dans mon texte. Bla bla bla. C'est bien connu tout ça. 

Je rappelle que même si l'histoire est déjà terminée, j'aimerais bcp avoir des reviews. Ca aide pour les épisodes suivants 

------------------------------------------------

Act Two 

  
INT. CHAMBRE D'HOPITAL DE BUFFY - JOUR

Buffy est toujours endormie sur son lit, tout le scooby gang autour d'elle. Le silence règne dans la pièce, puis il est brisé par --

DAWN  
Alors ça marche ?

TARA  
Ce n'est pas immédiat tu sais. Il faut attendre  
quelques heures pour que le philtre fasse effet...  
après que la formule magique ait préparé son esprit.  
Normalement c'est fini quand tout l'encens a brulé.

DAWN  
Mais y'en a encore pour une eternité !  
Je peux pas attendre comme ça sans rien faire.  
Je vais aller chercher à manger au distributeur...

XANDER  
Je viens avec toi... Vous voulez quelque chose ?

TOUS  
Non merci.

  
INT. COULOIR D'HOPITAL PUIS HALL - SUITE

Xand et Dawn sortent de la pièce et se dirigent vers le distributeur de bouffe dans le hall au bout du couloir...

XANDER  
Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est moi qui paye...

DAWN  
Des M&M's s'il te plait.

Xander cherche déséspérement quelques pièces dans ses poches mais ne trouve qu'un billet de 5 dollars, ce qui le surprend plus qu'autre chose...

XANDER  
5 dollars ! Comment ça se fait que j'ai ça sur moi ?  
Et evidemment cet engin ne prend que des pièces !  
Tu attends 2 secondes, je vais aller demander si  
quelqu'un peut me faire de la monnaie...

DAWN  
Pas de problème.

Xander retourne alors vers la chambre de Buffy.

SPIKE  
Alors p'tit bout, comment va ta soeur ?

Le vampire venait d'arriver par l'ascenseur derrière elle.

DAWN  
Toujours dans le coma. Mais Willow et Tara...

SPIKE  
Je sais, j'ai croisé Angel. Elles font un tour de magie  
pour la réveiller. M&M's c'est ça ?

DAWN  
Ouais.

Il shoote alors brutalement dans le distributeur qui laisse tomber deux paquets de M&M's. Spike les rammasse et les donne à Dawn.

DAWN  
Cool !

SPIKE  
Oui, double utilité : Bouffe gratuite, et ça défoule...  
Heureusement que cette puce m'empeche pas de  
m'en prendre aux machines.

  
INT. TEMPLE GREC - JOUR

Buffy regarde dans le puit et relève son regard vers la première tueuse.

BUFFY  
Très bien, tu as gagné. Je descend.

PRIMITIVE  
C'est ton destin de tueuse. Tu n'es pas  
encore prête à terminer ta carrière.

BUFFY  
Oh si, si je pouvais arreter cette lutte contre  
les démons de suite, je le ferais crois moi.

PRIMITIVE  
Tu crois choisir ce que tu fais, mais tu ne choisis  
rien. Tout est ecrit. Tu ne peux pas l'eviter...

BUFFY  
Quoi, tu te crois dans _Matrix_ ?

PRIMITIVE  
Ta carrière n'est pas encore finie, mais une autre  
tueuse va bientôt te succéder...

BUFFY  
Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis déjà morte  
une fois et j'ai déjà été remplacée? Tu peux être  
plus claire s'il te plait ?

PRIMITIVE  
Tu le découvriras bientôt par toi même.

Puis la Primitive s'éloigne de Buffy et disparait dans le noir... Buffy hésite alors un instant, en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle tueuse qui doit arriver, puis finalement grimpe sur le rebord du puit, et commence à déscendre l'escalier qui s'enfonce dans l'eau, marche par marche et en arrivant à la dernière, alors qu'elle n'a plus que la tête qui dépasse de l'eau, elle ferme les yeux et fait le dernier pas pour penetrer entièrement dans l'eau. Elle réouvre les yeux ---

  
INT. CHAMBRE DE BUFFY - JOUR

--- alors qu'elle est allongée sur son lit. Mais personne ne le remarque puisqu'ils sont tous en train de chercher de la monnaie pour Xand. Elle regarde autour d'elle et se relève, attirant l'attention sur elle. Tout le monde se retourne donc brusquement laissant Xander sans monnaie...

GILES  
Buffy ?

BUFFY  
Oui ? C'est mon nom il parait. Depuis plus de 20 ans.

XANDER  
T'es réveillée ? Enfin ! Je vais prévenir Dawn !

BUFFY  
Euh... si tu veux... Mais on est où ? Ou est le temple ?  
Et pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

Xander quitte alors la pièce pour aller chercher Dawn.

GILES  
Et bien au fait c'est assez long à t'expliquer...

ANYA  
T'étais dans le coma après avoir sauté à la place de  
Dawn pour fermer le portail de Glory...

GILES  
Pas si long en fait...

BUFFY  
Okay. Je suis restée... endormie combien de temps ?

  
INT. HALL DE L'HOPITAL - JOUR

Xander arrive dans le hall en courant et découvre un spectacle affligeant : Dawn et Spike faisant un concours de lancé de M&M's dans la bouche de l'autre.

XANDER  
Dawn, elle se réveille. Spike ? Qu'est-ce que  
tu fous là ?

DAWN  
Il est venu prendre des nouvelles, et il m'a eu des  
M&M's gratuitement...

SPIKE  
Elle se réveille ?

XANDER  
Oui, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir venir la voir, désolé.  
Le soleil tape en plein sur la fenetre.

SPIKE  
Alors Angel n'a pas raconté de conneries juste pour  
pas que je vienne la voir ?

XANDER  
Tu as vu Angel ? Je regrette amèrement de pas  
avoir pu assisté à ça. Ca devait encore être un  
beau spectacle.  
(à Dawn)  
Tu viens la voir ?

DAWN  
J'arrive.

XANDER  
Et toi Spike, tu va gentiment repartir...

DAWN  
Non ! Il reste là !

SPIKE  
(à Dawn)  
Tu croyais pas que j'allais lui obéir ? J'attend là.

Dawn se dirige donc avec Xander vers la chambre de Buffy tandis que Spike s'assied sur le premier fauteuil qu'il trouve.

  
INT. CHAMBRE DE BUFFY - JOUR

Tout le monde est autour du lit de Buffy en train de discuter.

BUFFY  
Donc si je comprend bien, j'ai failli mourir pour  
sauver le monde une nouvelle fois, et c'est tout  
ce à quoi j'ai droit pour mon réveil ?

A ce moment, Dawn entre, suivie de Xander, et se jette dans les bras de sa soeur pour lui faire un énorme hug.

DAWN  
Buffy ! Enfin !

BUFFY  
Ca c'est bien mieux.

Réalisant ce qu'elle veut dire, Giles va alors serrer les deux soeurs dans ses bras, immité par Willow, puis Xander, Tara et Anya.

BUFFY  
Vous savez que si vous me serrez trop, je peux  
mourir étouffée. Pour de bon cette fois.

Tout le monde se recule alors pour laisser Buffy se remettre, et la joyeuse ambiance est alors troublée par un médecin qui vient d'entrer.

MEDECIN  
J'imagine que si je vous entends tous depuis  
l'autre bout du couloir, elle doit être réveillée ?

GILES  
Euh, juste depuis 5 minutes.

MEDECIN  
Très bien, donc dans ce cas Melle Summers, une  
infirmière va passer vous faire une prise de sang,  
et à moins que les résultats ne révèlent quelque chose  
d'anormal, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dès cet  
après midi.

BUFFY  
D'accord. En général, je m'en sors bien aux examens...  
Quand c'est pas des examens scolaires

Le medecin quite la pièce.

BUFFY  
Dites, j'aimerais parler avec Dawn et Giles un  
moment s'il vous plait.

WILLOW  
D'accord, on vous laisse

BUFFY  
Merci

DAWN  
Will, dis à Spike qu'elle va bien.

BUFFY  
Quoi ? Spike est ici ?

DAWN  
Oui. Xander voulait qu'il parte, mais je lui ai  
demandé de rester.

BUFFY  
Toujours le grand amour entre eux deux.

XANDER  
(juste à coté de la porte)  
Eh ! J'ai entendu. Parlez pas de moi comme ça.  
Attendez que je sois parti.

DAWN  
Désolé Xand.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, Buffy reprend la parole.

BUFFY  
Y'a un truc dont je voulais vous parler depuis...  
Depuis la mort de maman. Mais avec Glory et tout  
ça, j'ai pas trouvé le temps de le faire.

DAWN  
C'est en rapport avec moi ?

BUFFY  
Non... enfin oui... mais non, pas vraiment.

GILES  
Qu'est-ce que c'est Buffy ?

BUFFY  
La maison. Je peux pas continuer à rembourser le  
prêt que maman avait fait pour l'acheter. Il reste  
encore 2 ans de mensualités. Il va falloir que je  
trouve du travail, et que j'affronte le conseiller financier  
de maman pour discuter des différentes solutions.

DAWN  
Tu dis "affronter" comme si c'était un démon.

BUFFY  
Déformation professionnelle, désolée. Je vais  
devoir chercher un travail avec des horaires  
compatibles avec la chasse, mais je crois que je  
devrais tout de même réduire la fréquence des  
scéances d'entrainement, Giles. Et Dawn, il ne faut  
surtout pas que tu te laisses aller dans ton travail  
scolaire. Si les types des services sociaux croient que  
je m'occupe mal de toi, ils pourraient m'enlever  
ta garde et t'envoyer avec papa.

DAWN  
En Espagne ? J'ai séché tous les cours d'espagnol depuis 3 mois.

BUFFY  
Non, il est rentré aux USA. J'ai trouvé un message  
sur le répondeur, mais j'ai préféré ne rien te dire.  
Il est à Las Vegas avec sa secrétaire qu'il veut épouser.  
Tu as encore séché des cours ? 

Elle s'arrête et fait une grimace avant de reprendre.

DAWN  
Désolée... Un mariage à Las Vegas ?  
Je trouve qu'il y a rien de plus pitoyable.  
Sa secrétaire en plus ?

BUFFY  
Qu'il compte pas sur moi pour y aller...  
Surtout que j'ai pas les moyens d'aller  
jusqu'à Vegas...

Puis c'est le grand silence. Soudain, Giles réagit.

GILES  
Je peux t'engager au Magic Box.

BUFFY  
Moi ? Vendeuse au Magic Box ? Avec Anya ?  
Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Giles.

GILES  
Je veux dire que tu es la tueuse, tu sauves  
sans arrêt le monde, c'est un travail à part  
entière, sauf que tu n'est pas rémunérée pour ça.  
Moi en tant qu'observateur, je suis payé par le  
Conseil, et les profits de la boutiques sont assez  
important pour me faire vivre à eux seuls.

BUFFY  
Vous pouvez reprendre ? Je vous suis pas.

GILES  
Je pourrais t'employer officiellement au Magic Box,  
même si tu n'y travailles pas vraiment et te payer  
comme tueuse aux frais du Conseil. Ce que tu fais  
mérite vraiment un salaire...

BUFFY  
Non, je peux pas accepter.

GILES  
Pourquoi pas ? Tu en as besoin, pour tous tes frais  
médicaux, la maison, pour manger, et tout ça...

BUFFY  
Mais je pourrais quand même travailler pour de vrai  
de temps en temps ? Histoire d'embeter Anya ?

GILES  
Oui.

DAWN  
Et moi je fais quoi dans l'histoire ?

BUFFY  
Tu arrêtes de secher les cours dès demain.

DAWN  
Mais les vacances sont dans une semaine !

BUFFY  
Alors tu as interêt à être bonne au pendu parce  
que tu vas y aller, jusqu'au dernier jour.

DAWN  
C'est pas juste ! La mère de Janice l'autorise  
à sécher la dernière semaine.

BUFFY  
Tu n'est pas Janice. Tu es Dawn et je t'oblige à aller en cours.

  
INT. HALL DE L'HOPITAL - JOUR

Willow est à un téléphone, en train de composer un numéro

  
INT. APPARTEMENT DE GILES - JOUR

Le téléphone sonne une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, le répondeur se déclenche..

WILLOW  
(Au téléphone)  
Angel ? C'est Willow. Si tu es là décroche,  
et si t'es pas là, comme je sais que t'écouteras  
pas le répondeur de Giles, je me demande pourquoi  
je continue à parler à cette machine alors que--

Angel décroche.

ANGEL  
Willow ? Désolé de pas avoir décroché de suite,  
mais t'as raison, je préfère ne pas m'impliquer  
dans les coups de téléphone destinés à Giles...

WILLOW (Tél)  
Je voulais juste te dire que le sort a marché.  
Elle est réveillée. Elle rentrera chez elle cet  
après-midi. Tu pourras passer la voir ce soir   
puisque tu es bloqué chez Giles pour causes  
météorologiques. 

ANGEL  
Je préfère qu'elle ne sache pas que je suis venu.  
Après avoir frolé la mort de si près, je ne veux  
pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau à cause de moi.

Il s'approche de la fenêtre, sans s'exposer au soleil, tout en continuant à parler.

ANGEL  
Je pense que je vais rentrer à L.A. quand ce  
soleil implacable sera couché, et --

WILLOW (Tél)  
Et... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angel ?

ANGEL  
Dehors, le ciel...

WILLOW (Tél)  
Quoi le ciel ?

ANGEL  
Il se passe quelque chose. Previens Giles.

Angel raccroche subitement. Dehors, sous ses yeux, le ciel s'était soudainement obscurcit avec l'arrivée en quelques secondes d'enormes nuages d'orage qui masquèrent la moindre parcelle de bleu.

  
INT. HOPITAL - JOUR

Après avoir raccroché, Willow rejoint les autres.

SPIKE  
Alors, comment va Mr le sauveur d'âmes ?

WILLOW  
Il a coupé d'un coup. Il veut que je previenne  
Giles d'un truc qui se passe dans le ciel mais il  
m'a pas dit quoi.

  
INT. HOPITAL, CHAMBRE DE BUFFY - EN MÊME TEMPS

Buffy, Dawn et Giles sont toujours en train de discuter de l'avenir de Buffy et de la scolarité de Dawn quand dehors le ciel est brutalement envahi par de nombreux nuages venus de nul part. La luminosité baissant fortement, Giles allume la lumière tandis que Dawn, se dirige vers la fenêtre pour regarder ce qui se passe.

BUFFY  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

DAWN  
Je sais pas. Y'a plein de nuages alors que y'a  
à peine deux minutes, le ciel était bleu et il y en  
avait pas un seul. On dirait qu'il va y avoir un orage.

BUFFY  
D'habitude, les orages sont plutot à la fin de l'été,  
vers aout-septembre. Pas en mai...

Puis brusquement, un violent éclair dechire le ciel. Buffy rejoint Dawn devant la fenetre, et quelques goutes commencent à tomber. Les voyant, Buffy a un flash :

Le desert. La Primitive. Un eclair. Quelques goutes de pluie. Un autre eclair qui foudroie un arbre.

Buffy revient à la réalité en entendant le coup de tonnere du second eclair.

DAWN  
Regarde, il est tombé sur un arbre du cimetiere.  
Y'a le feu.

En effet, on peut commencer à distinguer des lueures rouges-orangées, mais elles disparaissent vite, le foyer étant rapidement éteint par la pluie devenue torrentielle. Alors que Dawn continue de regarder les eclairs, Buffy réagit à son flash.

BUFFY  
Giles, pendant que je dormais, je... j'ai fait un rêve...  
Avec cet orage. Je m'en souviens, c'était juste avant   
le temple de Morphée, avant... que je me réveille.

GILES  
Comment ça ? Quel temple ?

DAWN  
Pourquoi moi mes rêves à moi n'interessent jamais personne ?

On frappe à la porte.

BUFFY  
Oui ?

WILLOW  
C'est nous. On peut entrer ?

BUFFY  
Oui, venez.

En entrant la première, Willow ne peut s'empecher de remarquer l'orage dehors.

WILLOW  
Eh ! Le soleil brille plus ?

XANDER  
En général, il a du mal par ce temps.

DAWN  
C'est venu d'un coup. C'était bien au début,  
y'a eu de beaux éclairs, mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir  
et on voit plus rien avec ce rideau d'eau sur la vitre.

Soudain, la pluie s'arrête brusquement, et le fenetre se dégage, seules quelques goutes restent.

DAWN  
Je veux un million de dollars !

BUFFY  
Quoi ?

DAWN  
La pluie c'est arrêté, on voit tout dehors...

Mais ce qu'ils peuvent voir n'a rien de très enrourageant. La couche d'eau au sol se retrouve instantanément gelée. Les rues de tout Sunnydale se retrouvent transformées en patinoires, tandis que des flocons de neige commencent à tomber des nuages...

XANDER  
On se croirait en fevrier dans le Montana.

GILES  
Euh... Buffy, c'était dans ton rêve ça aussi ?

BUFFY  
Non. Quand il a commencé à pleuvoir, je suis rentrée

DAWN  
L'hiver en mai ! Et en Californie ! Génial !

ANYA  
Tu as une drole de définition du génial .

EXT. UNE RUELLE - JOUR

Un homme en bermuda/T-shirt se dirige vers sa voiture rapidement pous s'y mettre au chaud. Il est arrêté par un coup à l'arrière de la tête par un marteau de glace. Son corps de retrouve alors gelé complètement. Immobile. Le marteau est tenu par un démon de 2 mètres qui ressemble à un gros cube de glace, mais avec des jambes, des bras et une tête. Il donne un second coup de marteau de glace à sa victime qui se brise alors en morceaux. Seuls sa tête et son coeur attérissent intacts par terre. Le démon ramasse alors le coeur et commence à s'éloigner en jouant avec...

--- BLACK OUT ---

**END OF ACT TWO**


	4. Act Three

**I HAD A DREAM**

DISCLAIMER : Encore une fois : Les personnages de Buffy the Vampire Slayer et Angel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, etc... 

Et encore une fois ça aussi : même si l'histoire est déjà terminée, reviewez SVP. Ca aide pour les épisodes suivants 

------------------------------------------------

Act Three 

  
INT. APPARTEMENT DE GILES - JOUR

Après sa conversation avec Willow, Angel avait assisté à l'orage et à la chute de neige. Comme les autres, il avait été surpris. Pas surpris de voir de la neige à Sunnydale, en effet, bien que rarement, ça arrivait. Ce qui l'avait surpris c'était que cette fois ce soit qu'il se mette à neiger en plein mois de mai, et ça ce ne pouvait pas être naturel... Il pris alors son manteau en cuir sur le dossier du fauteuil où il l'avait posé en arrivant, et sorti pour regagner sa voiture afin de retourner à l'hopital. Il pouvait se permettre de ne pas se proteger du soleil grace aux épais nuages d'où tombaient toujours des flocons blancs...

  
INT. MAGIC BOX - APRES MIDI

Willow, Tara, Anya et Xander entrent dans le magasin, Tara feuilletant les _Chroniques du Sommeil_ une dernière fois avant de poser le livre sur la table.

TARA  
Non, j'ai toujours rien trouvé la dedans  
qui permettrait d'établir une relation  
entre notre sort pour la réveiller et   
le rêve prémonitoire de Buffy.

WILLOW  
D'accord, alors on doit chercher la dedans   
tout ce qui pourrait concerner un démon  
ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui agisse avec les rêves...

Elle monte l'escalier de la mezzanine et regarde les bouquins de Giles placés sur les étagères avant de s'appuyer contre la balustrade et s'adresser à Anya

WILLOW  
Un jour il faudrait les ranger par themes.

ANYA  
Ils le sont. C'est même moi qui m'en suis occupée.

WILLOW  
C'est pour ça que les rêves premonitoires  
sont rangés complètement à l'opposés des  
démons des rêves ?

ANYA  
Désolée, c'est Giles qui a du les remettre  
par ordre alphabetique.

XANDER  
C'est pas grave. On perd plus de temps à  
vous écouter vous disputer qu'à prendre  
les livres dont on a besoin.

TARA  
C'est bon, j'ai tout. Tu pourrais m'aider  
à les descendre ?

Willow se retourne en l'entendant derrière elle. Trop occupée à critiquer Anya, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Tara était montée. Elle la voit donc à coté d'une pile de 7 livres posée par terre. Willow en prend donc 4 et commence à descendre, suivie par Tara.

WILLOW  
On devrait conseiller à Giles d'installer  
un monte charge. Cet escalier n'est  
pas pratique quand on a les mains pleines.

Une fois en bas, les 2 jeunes sorcières posent leur récolte sur la table avant que Willow ne poursuive

WILLOW  
Maintenant on cherche. Le premier  
qui trouve quelque chose crie.

Les 3 autres la regardent sans rien dire

WILLOW  
D'accord, on n'est que quatre, on  
n'a peut etre pas besoin de crier.

  
INT. HOPITAL, CHAMBRE DE BUFFY - JOUR

Buffy sort de la salle de bain habillée, prête à partir. Elle est attendue par Giles et Dawn

DAWN  
T'es prête ? Alors on y va. Je  
desteste cet endroit. J'espère  
ne plus devoir revenir avant  
un bon moment.

BUFFY  
Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne  
pas retomber dans le coma...

Ils sortent de la chambre.

  
INT. HOPITAL, COULOIR - SUITE

BUFFY  
C'est bon Giles ? Vous vous  
êtes occupé de toutes les  
formalités administratives ?

GILES  
Oui, on peut partir sans problème.

Le petit groupe se dirige en discutant vers l'ascenseur et manque Angel qui arrive juste par l'ecalier et se dirige vers la chambre que Buffy vient de quitter. Remarquant qu'elle n'est plus occupée, il retourne vers l'accueil du service.

ANGEL  
S'il vous plait, Buffy Summers  
est-elle sortie depuis longtemps ?

SECRETAIRE  
Non, elle vient de partir. Il y a à  
peine 2 minutes. Vous l'avez ratée  
de vraiment peu...

ANGEL  
Merci bien.

Il retourne alors rapidement vers l'escalier...

  
INT. HOPITAL, REZ DE CHAUSSEE (URGENCES) - JOUR

Buffy, Dawn et Giles sortent de l'ascenseur pour voir des medecins pousser un brancard sur lequel est allongé un homme inconscient, tandis qu'un ambulancier fait son bilan en gardant sa main appuyée contre le cou du blessé.

AMBULANCIER  
Homme de 45 ans. Trouvé inconscient  
dans le parc. Surement attaqué par  
un chien, il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Buffy suit la victime des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue.

BUFFY  
Un chien ? J'y crois pas. A mon avis  
c'est plutôt un vampire. Il était temps  
que je sorte de là moi.

ANGEL  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est soit le  
chien, soit la fourchette à barbecue.  
Ils ont pas beaucoup d'imagination ici.

Buffy se retourne, complètement surprise par la présence d'Angel. Giles et Dawn le sont moins, il était évident pour eux que le vampire ne pourrait pas attendre tranquillement chez Giles, surtout qu'il pouvait sortir grace aux épais nuages.

BUFFY  
Angel !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

ANGEL  
On m'a prévenu que tu étais dans  
le coma, alors je suis venu te rendre  
visite.

Il s'approche d'elle et la sert dans ses bras.

ANGEL  
Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

BUFFY  
Je pourrais savoir qui t'a prévenu ?

ANGEL  
Willow est venue me voir à Los Angeles  
Elle craignait beaucoup pour toi...

BUFFY  
Elle a bien fait... Tu n'est pas resté  
assez longtemps la dernière fois. Tu  
m'as manqué depuis...

ANGEL  
Je sais.

Resté en arrière avc Dawn, Giles tousse pour rappeller sa présence.

BUFFY  
Oh, désolée Giles.

GILES  
Je sais que vous êtes content de  
vous revoir, mais on a toujours un  
problème climatique.

DAWN  
Oui, y'a des ambulancier qui disaient  
qu'ils avaient trouvé un type congelé,  
enfermé dans un cube de glace. Mais  
il était toujours vivant.

BUFFY  
Dans un cube de glace ? Et il a survecu ?

ANGEL  
Un démon du froid. Ca doit être lui  
que j'ai vu en venant.

BUFFY  
Pardon ?

ANGEL  
Oui, en venant de chez Giles, j'ai  
aperçu une sorte d'homme de glace.  
J'ai cru que c'était des enfants qui  
avaient l'avaient sculpté puisqu'il  
n'était pas vraiment un modèle de  
beauté... Mais maintenant que j'y  
repense, il me semble qu'il bougeait.

GILES  
Et ce serait un démon du froid ?  
Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

ANGEL  
C'est normal. D'habitude ils vivent  
dans les zones froides de la planète,  
des pays comme la Russie, la Suède,  
le Canada, etc... Il en existe plusieurs  
espèces, mais ils sont tous apparus  
en même temps, à l'ère glacière. Et  
tous se nourrissent de nourriture  
congelée...

DAWN  
Ils devraient savoir qu'on trouve de  
très bonnes choses au rayon surgelé  
des supermarché, au lieu de congeler  
des hommes. Mais au fait, pourquoi  
on en a un en Californie ?

BUFFY  
Surement venu faire un pélerinage  
sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, comme tant  
d'autres démons qui ne savent pas  
que la tueuse y vit...

Tout en parlant, ils se dirigent vers la sortie de l'hopital

BUFFY  
Donc on va le chercher, le trouver  
et le tuer.

ANGEL  
Pour le chercher, on peu commencer  
par les zones résidentielles, entre  
chez toi et chez Giles. C'est par là  
que je l'ai repéré.

DAWN  
Euh... Comment on le tue ?

BUFFY  
Je suppose qu'on doit reprendre le  
plan habituel ? Tu vas au Magic Box  
avec Giles. Les autres doivent encore  
être en train de chercher le lien avec  
mon rêve. Vous leur dites ce qu'on sait.  
Angel tu viens avec moi. Même si on  
sait pas comment le tuer, on peut au  
moins l'empecher de congeler d'autres  
personnes.

GILES  
Très bien.

ANGEL  
Quand vous trouvez comment on  
peut le tuer, appelez moi sur mon  
portable. Willow a le numero.

DAWN  
OK. A plus tard.

Puis elle s'eloigne avec Giles vers la voiture de sport rouge flamboyant tandis que Buffy et Angel vont eux vers la voiture aux vitres teintés du vampire.

BUFFY  
Willow a ton numéro de portable ?  
Et pas moi ?

ANGEL  
Euh... désolé, mais tu sais bien que  
Willow et Giles sont nos principaux  
contacts professionnels à Sunnydale.  
On a régulièrement besoins de conseils  
surtout pour ce qui touche à la magie.

BUFFY  
Pas besoin de t'expliquer, c'est OK.  
On est des ex.

  
INT. MAGIC BOX - FIN D'APRES MIDI

Comme lors de chaque scéance de recherche, un tas de bouquins est disposé sur la table. Tout le monde est autour à chercher (ou à faire semblant de chercher en ce qui concerne Xander et Dawn) des informations sur ce que Giles et Dawn leur avaient dit 2 heures plus tôt, à l'exception d'Anya qui s'occupe des quelques clients qui sont là... Soudain, Tara poussa un grand cri.

TARA  
J'ai-- J'ai trouvé ce que c'est.

WILLOW  
Ah oui ?

TARA  
C'est un Insilfrierten. Ca vient de  
l'allemand "frieren" qui veut dire geler.

XANDER  
J'ai jamais fait confiance aux allemands.

TARA  
En fait, c'est un démon Scandinave.  
Il a obtenu son nom au XIXéme siècle  
après avoir fait beaucoup de victimes  
en Allemagne. Ou plutôt en Prusse, à  
l'époque où ils étaient en guerre contre  
la France.

XANDER  
J'aime pas non plus les français. Leur  
langue est trop difficile. J'en fait même  
des cauchemars des fois.

WILLOW  
Pauvre Xander... Tu ne t'es pas remis  
du lycée depuis 2 ans ?

XANDER  
Je crois que je resterais traumatisé à  
vie. Je suis condamné.

GILES  
Trève de plaisanteries. Est-ce que tu  
as trouvé autre chose Tara ?

TARA  
Euh oui. Ca correspond bien à ce qu'on  
a eu ici : son arrivée dans une nouvelle  
ville est toujours marquée par de fortes  
précipitations, et une baisse conséquente  
de la température, d'où la neige. Il se  
nourrit exclusivement de... 

Tara fait une pause avant de reprendre en grimaçant

TARA  
Il se nourrit de sorbet de coeur humain.  
Il choisit ses victimes pour leur bonne  
santé cardiaque, et les tue avec un  
marteau qui les congèle instantanément.  
Cependant, certaines personnes peuvent  
survivre à cette methode de congelation  
si le coup de marteau n'est pas assez fort.

XANDER  
C'est genial. Donc avec Mister Freeze,  
on fait comme avec les autres fans de marteau.  
On evite de se faire taper dessus, quoi.  
Et comment on le tue ?

TARA  
Euh, ils le disent pas.

WILLOW  
Evidemment, personne n'a jamais du  
réussir à s'en débarrasser, donc on  
ne peut pas savoir comment faire.

ANYA  
Et si on le faisait fondre ?

Tous les regard se tournent en direction de la caisse.

ANYA  
Quoi ? C'est un démon de glace, on  
le chauffe un peu, il fond et voilà.

GILES  
Ta logique m'étonnera toujours Anya.

WILLOW  
Elle a raison, ça pourrait marcher.  
Je vais prévenir Angel et Buffy.

Elle va donc vers le téléphone et cherche dans son portefeuille la carte de visite d'Angel Investigation puis compose le numéro de portable d'Angel. Après plusieurs sonneries, c'est la messagerie qui répond. Willow laisse rapidement un message sans la conviction qu'Angel appelle son répondeur puis rejoint les autres.

WILLOW  
Ils ont pas répondu au téléphone. Je  
pense qu'on devrait aller les chercher.

XANDER  
Oui, je pense qu'on devrait pas avoir  
trop de mal à les trouver. Une tueuse  
et un vampire qui affrontent un type  
de glace, ça passe pas inaperçu.

GILES  
Très bien on y va. Anya, tu peux rester  
ici pour garder la boutique ouverte ? Dawn,  
il vaut mieux qu tu restes également là.

DAWN  
Pas de probleme. Je vais aider Ann à  
ranger votre désordre.

  
EXT. UNE RUE DE SUNNYDALE - JOUR

Giles, Willow, Tara et Xander sont en voiture à la recherche de Buffy & Angel.

XANDER  
Je sais que c'est moi qui ai dit qu'ils  
ne devaient pas passer inaperçus,  
mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est  
en roulant comme ça au hasard dans  
Sunnydale qu'on va les trouver ? A  
mon avis, il faudrait une autre...

WILLOW  
Là ! A droite Giles ! Sur Revello. Ils  
sont là bas, près de la maison de Buffy

  
EXT. REVELLO DRIVE - SUITE

Giles arrête son bolide au niveau de Buffy et Angel, quelques maisons avant celle des Summers. Le petit groupe descend rapidement de la voiture sans être remarqué ni par le vampire, ni par la tueuse.

WILLOW  
Buffy ! On a trouvé comment se  
débarrasser de lui !

Buffy et Angel se detournent du démon pour s'apercevoir que les renforts sont arrivés.

WILLOW  
Au fait, on est pas sur à 100%,  
mais il faudrait le faire fondre.

ANGEL  
Et comment on s'y prend ?

WILLOW  
Comme il est en glace, je pense qu'il  
faudrait l'exposer à une temperature  
élevée, et...

BUFFY  
Attention Angel !

Angel se retourne juste à temps pour voir le marteau cryogénisateur du démon lui arriver sur la tête, sans pouvoir esquiver le coup.

--- BLACK OUT ---

**END OF ACT THREE**


	5. Act Four

**I HAD A DREAM**

DISCLAIMER : Et une dernière fois pour cette fic qui se termine ici : Les personnages de Buffy the Vampire Slayer et Angel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, etc... 

Voilà donc la dernière partie de cette fic. Merci de reviewer. Ca aide pour la suite. 

------------------------------------------------

Act Four 

  
EXT. REVELLO DRIVE - FIN D'APRES MIDI

Insilfrierten est au dessus d'Angel avec son marteau. Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, Angel ne se transforme pas en glace mais se relève doucement alors qu'il a pris son visage de vampire.

INSILFRIERTEN  
Tu n'es pas humain !

ANGEL  
C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

Il donne alors un grand coup de pied dans les tripes du démon qui recule de quelques mètres en conséquence en lachant son marteau. Tandis que Xander se rapproche pour ramasser l'arme, Buffy se dirige vers Angel qui la rassure en lui disant que tout va bien.

XANDER  
Eh ! C'est froid ce truc !

WILLOW  
Fait attention avec ça.

XANDER  
T'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention  
de geler tout ce qui bouge.

A ce moment, Insilfrierten revient et se précipite sur Xander pour tenter de récuperer son marteau, mais Buffy l'arrête dans sa course et le met à terre.

BUFFY  
Xander, ammène ce marteau  
chez moi et detruit le.

XANDER  
Comment on détruit ça ?

TARA  
En le faisant fondre je pense.

BUFFY  
Oui, met le dans le four.

WILLOW  
J'ai une idée pour nous qu'on  
se débarrasse de lui. Allez  
tous dans la maison, j'arrive.

BUFFY  
Ne tente rien de trop dangereux.

WILLOW  
T'inquiète pas Buffy.

Buffy vérifie que le démon est toujours dans le pâté avant de rejoindre sa maison avec les autres scoobies. Willow les suit mais ne rentre pas. Elle creuse rapidement dans la neige un cercle et laisse apparaitre le gazon. Elle se place ensuite sur le pas de la porte et attend que le démon se relève et approche. Lorsqu'il se trouve dans le cercle, Will prononce quelques mots en latin, suite à quoi le Insilfrierten se retrouve incapable de bouger, avant que la neige à l'interieur du cercle ne commence à fondre puis laisse apparaitre des flammes qui ne tardent pas à également faire fondre le démon.

  
INT. MAISON DE BUFFY, CUISINE - EN MÊME TEMPS

Tout le petit groupe se retrouve devant le four micro-ondes dans lequel Xander vient de déposer le marteau de glace. Au moment ou Buffy le met en marche, Angel sort de la cuisine et retourne vers l'entrée.

ANGEL  
Y'a une odeur de brulé par là.

Buffy se retourne.

BUFFY  
Quoi ? Où ça ?

ANGEL  
Ca vient de dehors.

GILES  
Willow !

Buffy, Angel et Giles se precipitent dehors, suivis par Xander et Tara. En ouvrant la porte, les scoobies se retrouvent derrière Willow qui regarde son oeuvre : au milieu de la neige, un disque de pelouse est complètement brulé avec au centre le démon Isilfrierten en train de finir de fondre. Il ne lui reste plus que la tête et le haut du corps au milieu d'une flaque d'eau qui reste de taille constant, s'évaporant aussi rapidement que le démon fond.

TARA  
C'est toi qui a fait ça Willow ?

BUFFY  
J'espère que t'as pas l'intention  
de faire brûler la maison.

WILLOW  
Non, le feu va s'arrêter dès que  
le démon aura entièrement fondu.

Avant d'avoir entièrement disparu, Insilfrierten prononce une dernière phrase.

INSILFRIERTEN  
Puisqu'il en est ainsi, Tueuse,  
je combattrai le feu par le feu.

XANDER  
C'est ça, au revoir crétin. Au fait,  
j'ai toujours préféré les Ben & Jerry's  
aux glaces à l'eau...

Juste à ce moment là, sa tête fini de fondre et le ciel se dégage alors laissant apparaitre à l'horizon les derniers rayons du soleil qui vient de se coucher, tandis que toute la neige disparait instantanément et que le feu de Willow s'éteint.  
C'est à ce moment que Dawn et Anya arrivent et trouvent le groupe entre la maison et un disque de terre brulée.

DAWN  
Je suppose qu'on arrive trop  
tard et que vous avez déjà  
tué le démon, non ?

ANGEL  
Oui, Willow l'a fait fondre.

ANYA  
C'est bien, il avait une tête  
qui me revenait pas. Il me  
rappelait un démon que j'ai  
connu en Russie...

Elle est coupée par Angel, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde.

ANGEL  
Bien, puisque vous n'avez plus  
besoin de moi, je vais rentrer à L.A.

BUFFY  
Oui... Ta mission t'attend. Et je  
suis sûre que Wesley et Cordelia  
attendent de mes nouvelles. Tu  
sais, c'est bien qu'il y ait des gens  
comme vous pour sauver le monde  
là ou je ne suis pas...

ANGEL  
Je sais... Prends soin de toi.

Il reste silencieux un moment avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, toujours sans un mot. Willow et Tara repartent chez elles, de même que Giles. Anya et Dawn rentrent dans la maison, laissant Buffy et Xander seuls devant la porte.

XANDER  
Tu sais, au fond je l'aime bien ce  
type. Il a réussi à reconvertir  
Cordelia... Il a vraiment du mérite.

Avant que Buffy ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, ils entendent les cris de Dawn et se précipitent dans la maison.

  
INT. MAISON DES SUMMERS, CUISINE - SOIR

Dawn crie de toutes ses forces en voyant l'incendie devant elle. La moitié de la cuisine est en feu. En arrivant, Xander eloigne une Dawn petrifiée des flammes tandis que Buffy se précipite dans le salon pour telephoner, mais elle tombe sur Anya qui a déjà le telephone collé à l'oreille.

  
EXT. REVELLO DRIVE - NUIT

Des pompiers finissent d'eteindre l'incendie qui a tout de même gagné la totalité de la cuisine et la salle a manger. Le scooby gang est à nouveau réuni devant la maison quand un pompier vient parler à Buffy.

POMPIER  
Miss Summers ?

BUFFY  
Oui.

POMPIER  
On a déjà pu effectuer des analyses  
dans ce qui reste de votre cuisine.  
On a pu determiner l'origine du feu.  
On en est pas encore sûrs, mais il  
semblerait qu'il soit du à un probleme   
avec votre four à micro-ondes.  
Ce n'est pas certain, mais vous recevrez  
une copie du rapport definitif des  
experts, pour votre assurance.

BUFFY  
Bien, merci.

Buffy n'a en fait rien suivi de ce que lui a dit le pompier, trop occupée à regarder sa maison qui aurait pu partir entièrement en fumée, l'esprit vide. Elle est sortie de ses pensée par Xander qui vient de discuter avec un autre pompier un peu plus loin.

XANDER  
Buffy, ça va ?

BUFFY  
Au milieu de la pluie, le feu.

XANDER  
Pardon ?

BUFFY  
Je repensais au rêve que j'ai  
fait quand j'étais dans le coma.  
Y'a un arbre qui brulait sous la  
pluie, foudroyé.

XANDER  
Tu crois que c'était un signe ?

BUFFY  
Je sais pas quoi penser. Dis moi,  
ce pompier tout à l'heure il me  
parlait pas du micro-onde ?

XANDER  
Oui, c'est un court-circuit qui  
a provoqué l'incendie.

BUFFY  
Alors il a gagné.

XANDER  
Qui ?

BUFFY  
Ce démon. C'est ce qu'il disait.  
Le feu par le feu. On a mis son  
marteau dans le micro-ondes.  
Il a detruit ma maison et j'ai  
pas réussi à l'arrêter.

Quelques mètres plus loins, les autres scoobies regardent Buffy et Xander en silence, sans entendre ce qui se dit.

BUFFY  
Je suis plus une bonne tueuse.  
J'ai peur de plus pouvoir vous  
proteger correctement.

Xander ne dit rien et la sert dans ses bras...

  
INT. APPARTEMENT DE XANDER & ANYA - NUIT

Alors que Dawn est allée dormir chez Willow et Tara, Buffy dort dans le canapé de Xander. Elle a un sommeil très agité et bouge beaucoup.

INT. TEMPLE GREC

PRIMITIVE  
Ta carrière s'achève bientot.   
Une autre tueuse va te succéder...

BUFFY  
Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

PRIMITIVE  
Tu le découvriras par toi même.

--- BLACK OUT ---

**END OF EPISODE**

Et voilà, c'est fini. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... Reviews, reviews, reviews...

_Do You Believe In Destiny_ continue avec le second épisode : _Elsewhere_.


End file.
